starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Prudii be Tor
The Prudii be Tor was a MandalMotors Kyr'bes-class X-wing; a one-of-a-kind, custom-built fighter craft designed for Freedom Nadd at the request of the Shadow Warriors. This custom X-wing started life as an Incom XJ series, before it was dissected by MandalMotors to be completely reworked from the ground up. After running a scan of the X-wing, the starfighter engineers at MandalMotors had a basic schematic of the starfighter. Using the schematic, they tore the X-wing down to its bare skeleton to beging the custom design process. Knowing that rebuilding the X-wing from the ground up would take time, the engineers were patient with their design process. The customization of the entire design began with the engines. Improving their thrust, acceleration and manueverability the X-wing immediately took on the more aggressive, powerful MandalMotors style favored in other ships they released prior. They were not finished with the engines however; they also created a more aerodynamic intake system to allow for greater speeds within the atmosphere. Leaving the hyperdrive unit as the Incom GbK-630, the engineers moved to the shielding. The stock XJ X-wing shielding was more than enough to provide pilots with protection. Just not enough in the eyes of the engineers. Taking the designs of a prototype shield generator which would later be seen on the Prudii-class Assault Fighter, they worked out a solution to maintain the fighter's performance without sacrificing power from its engines. Installing the sheild generator the engineers lowered the output of the generator reducing the amount of power required to run it, thus allowing for an upgrade from its stock shielding without losing the ship's most distinct combat feature - its flight performance. With the muscle of the starfighter complete, they moved on to its punching power. It was an easy decision to leave the weaponry alone for the most part; their opinion was that Incom had done well in designing the fighter in this regard. The four heavy laser cannons and three heavy proton torpedo launchers were perfect for the craft. Not one to leave everything exactly the same, however, MandalMotors decreased the size of the cargo capacity, allowing for the expansion of each proton torpedo magazine, which made room for one more proton torpedo, giving each magazine a total of four torpedoes instead of three. Finally came the ship's hull. While the ship was in the design and build phase the metal workers and design engineers put the old hull together to see what improvements could be made. The redesign of the hull was nothing more than visual. Adding a far more sleak, stealthy appearance, it was painted in a prototype polymer that allowed for light to be absorbed and redistributed along the hull, giving it an advantage in limited visual recognition ability and a smaller sensor profile. The last upgrade to the craft was a tinted canopy to reduce reflection from stars and other light sources. This craft was considered a unique and highly expensive design, all paid for by the Shadow Warriors as a gift to Freedom Nadd for his sacrifice and service alongside the Mandalorians during the Xen'Chi War. Freedom opted to name his ship the Prudii be Tor (meaning "Shadow of Justice" in Mando'a). This ship would serve as the basis for a remodeled design of similar classification known as the ''Kyr'bes''-class Space Superiority Fighter, which would be distributed among select Supercommando pilots. Category:Vox Category:MandalMotors Category:Mandalorian Protectors Category:Space Superiority Starfighters Category:Starfighters Category:X-wings